Julia's Anniversary
by DegrassiFan1515
Summary: Julia's anniversary rolls around for Clare and Eli. Clare usually can keep Eli distracted, but when Darcy makes a surprise return, Clare forgets about Eli's depression & spends the day with Darcy. How will Eli deal without his rock?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know a while ago I canceled my script version of this story. Here after much delay is Julia's Anniversary Chapter 1

A/N 2: Isabella- Clare & Eli's 7 Year Old Daughter

Mason & Roman - Clare & Eli's 6 Month Old Identical Twin Sons

* * *

><p>Eli laid down on his and Clare's bed when Isabella came running up, "Daddy, daddy, wake up!"<p>

Clare came in, "Izzy, leave daddy alone and go get ready for school."

Isabella stomped her foot, "Ugh. Fine!" and went downstairs.

Once Isabella was downstairs, Clare sat on the bed next to Eli, "How are you?"

Eli ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Depressed. I have to drive Izzy to school."

Clare looked at Eli and saw his sadness, "Don't worry, I will. Look, I'll drop off Izzy at school and then I'll come back to take care of you, Roman and Mason."

Eli nodded sadly. Clare said, "I'm gonna take Mason and Roman with me."

Eli sighed sadly, "Ya know, I'm not totally helpless."

Clare said, "I just want you to relax today."

Clare looked at her watch and groaned, "I have to drive Bella to school."

Just as Clare was leaving Eli jumped up and screamed, "DON'T LEAVE!"

Clare walked up to Eli, "I have to go. I'll see you when I get back. Look, if you feel like you need me, I'll have my cell on me."

Eli said, "Okay."

Isabella called from downstairs, "Mom."

Clare sighed, "I'm coming. Look, I gotta go. I love you."

Eli smiled slightly, "I love you, too."

Clare planted a kiss on Eli's forehead before running downstairs.

* * *

><p>After Clare gave Isabella breakfast she asked, "Wanna be a good girl and put your book-bag in the car while I get your brothers?"<p>

Isabella nodded and headed out to the garage while Clare went upstairs and put Mason and Roman in their car seats and get their diaper bag and put them in the car.

* * *

><p>Clare got into her car and buckled her seatbelt and looked into the backseat at Isabella, "Bella, you all buckled?"<p>

Isabella said, "Yeah, mom." And with that Clare started driving.

Isabella asked, "Mommy? What's wrong with Daddy?"

Clare thought about what to say to her daughter without telling her about Julia, "He just didn't feel good. I bet by tomorrow he'll be all better." Which wasn't a complete lie.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at Isabella's school, Isabella asked, "Mom, can you walk me in? Ms. Davis {Isabella Teacher} wanted to talk to you remember?"<p>

Clare sighed wanting to get back to Eli, "Okay, get your bag and I'll grab your brothers."

Isabella said, "All right."

Clare said, "Don't cross the street."

Isabella said, "I know."

* * *

><p>Once Isabella and Clare arrived at Ms. Davis's classroom, Ms. Davis greeted them, "Ah, Isabella. Mrs. Goldsworthy."<p>

Isabella said, "Hi Ms. Davis."

Ms. Davis asked Isabella, "Why don't you go take your seat?"

Isabella nodded, "Okay. Bye Mom." Clare said, "Bye, have a good day. I'll pick you up after school."

Ms. Davis noticed Mason and Roman, "And who do we have here?"

Clare said, "This is Mason and Roman."

Ms. Davis smiled, "Well, they are adorable."

Clare sighed, "Isabella said you wanted to talk to me?"

Ms. Davis sighed, "I had the class write about their home life and Isabella wrote about how she feels neglected at home. Like all of the attention is on the boys."

Clare's face was shocked.

She had no idea that Isabella was feeling this way.

Clare sighed, "Well, thank you for telling me."

* * *

><p>Clare walked out of the school and back to her car and put Mason and Roman in their car seats and started to drive.<p>

Clare phone rang and she answered, "Hello?"

Eli in a panic said, "Clare, where are you? Are you okay?"

Clare half-laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just leaving Bella's school."

Eli still panicking said, "Why are you just leaving? Did something happen?"

Clare realized that she needed to calm Eli down, "Eli relax, Ms. Davis just wanted to talk to me about something. Eli breathe. In through your nose and out through your mouth.

Clare could hear Eli's breathing slow down.

Eli sighed, "Okay, that's better."

Clare smiled, "I'm just gonna stop at the store and then I'll be home."

Eli sighed, "Okay, hurry!"

* * *

><p>Once Clare arrived at the store, she put Mason and Roman in a double shopping cart.<p>

Clare said to Mason, Roman, and herself, "Okay, what do we need?"

All the sudden she heard a woman's voice, "Clare?"

Clare was shocked, "Darcy? Oh, my god!"

Darcy hugged Clare, "I missed you soo much."

Clare said, "I missed you too."

Darcy noticed Mason and Roman, "Wow. You and Eli have been busy."

Clare looked at Mason and Roman and laughed, "Yeah." Darcy asked, "So who are my new nephews?"

Clare said, "This is Mason and Roman. So, how was Kenya?"

Darcy said, "Great."

Clare asked, "Do you wanna catch up?"

Darcy said, "Yeah."

Clare said, "Okay, just let me get a few things and we're all set."

Darcy asked, "What do you need?"

Clare looked at her lost, "Formula, baby cereal, and jarred food."

Darcy said, "Well, let me help."

* * *

><p>Once the girls had finished and were at the car, Clare asked, "Darce, could you put Mason and Roman in the car?"<p>

Darcy said, "Yeah, sure."

Clare smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Once the two were at Clare and Eli's house,<p>

Clare called, "Eli, I'm home."

Darcy asked, "Where is he?"

Clare said, "Probably upstairs. I'm gonna put Mason and Roman in the playpen and see if Eli's up."

Darcy said, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Clare walked upstairs, "Eli? Eli?"<p>

Clare walked up to their bedroom and saw Eli, "Hey, how are you?"

Eli ran his fingers through his hair, "I must be going crazy. I thought I heard you talking to someone."

Clare said, "I was. Darcy."

Eli said, "Oh, okay."

Clare said, "I'm gonna go downstairs. Just call if you need me."

* * *

><p>Clare walked back downstairs.<p>

Darcy said to Clare, "Look, I don't wanna be a burden-"

Clare interrupted Darcy, "You are more than welcome to stay here."

Darcy smiled, "Thanks, Clare."

Clare asked, "Do you wanna go to Little Miss Steaks?"

Darcy nodded, "I'll get Mason and Roman ready."

Clare said, "Kay."

* * *

><p>Clare went upstairs and called, "Eli?"<p>

Eli moaned, "Hmm?"

Clare said, "Darcy and I are gonna go to Little Miss Steaks for lunch, okay?"

Eli sighed sadly, "Clare, don't leave."

Clare walked up to Eli and grabbed his hands, "Eli, you'll be okay."

Eli sighed, "Okay. I love you."

Clare smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Once Darcy and Clare arrived at Little Miss Steaks and got their table, Clare asked Darcy, "So, how does it feel to be back in Toronto?"<p>

Darcy smiled, "Great. I missed Isabella growing up, there's no way I'm letting these two grow up without me."

Clare said, "Yeah."

Then a man walked up, "My name is Juan and I'll be your server. Can I get you something to drink?"

Clare said, "Ice tea."

Darcy said, "Same."

Juan said, "No problem. Miss, would you like two high chairs?"

Clare shook her head, "No thanks."

Juan came back with the girl's drinks, "Are you girls ready to order?"

Clare and Darcy said, "Yeah." Clare said, "I'll have a filet, medium rare."

Darcy said, "I'll have the same, but make mine medium well."

Juan wrote it down, "No problem."

Twenty minutes later Juan walked up to Clare and Darcy's table, "Filet, medium rare?"

Clare raised her hand, "Me."

Once Juan left, Roman started fussing.

Clare let out an exasperated sigh, "I swear, it's like he knows."

Darcy looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Clare started rocking Roman, "Every time I get my food, he starts fussing. He's probably hungry."

Clare gave Roman a bottle and he stopped fussing.

Once the girls finished eating and got the bill, Clare took her wallet out.

Before she could pay, Darcy said, "I got the bill."

Clare smiled, "Thanks."

Darcy said, "No problem."

After Darcy paid, Mason and Roman started fussing.

Clare looked at her watch, "Eleven. They're probably tired."

Darcy yawned, "Me too. Jetlag."

* * *

><p>Once the girls were back at Clare's house,<p>

Clare said, "I'm gonna put Mason and Roman down."

Darcy said, "Okay. I'm gonna go cancel my reservation. Can I borrow your car?"

Clare said, "Take Eli's." Darcy said, "No way. I'm not taking the hearse."

Clare half-laughed, "I was talking about his black Range-Rover."

Darcy said, "Ohh, okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

Clare said, "I'll get the guest room ready."

Darcy said, Thanks."

Clare smiled, "No problem."

* * *

><p>Clare walked upstairs and into her and Eli's bedroom after she set up the guest room downstairs.<p>

Eli noticed Clare, "Hey."

Clare sat on her and Eli's bed, "Hey. Look, Darcy's gonna be staying with us for a while."

Eli asked, "Why?"

Clare said, "'Cause she just moved back here and she doesn't have a place to stay yet. When Tom (Eli's Brother) moved back to Toronto and needed a place to stay, did I object?"

Eli sighed, "No."

Clare sighed happily, "Thank you."

Eli asked, "Where's Mason and Roman?"

Clare sighed, "Napping. Look, I know I haven't been there for you today like I should of. So, how about after Bella goes to bed, we can just watch TV in bed like old times?"

Eli smiled at the thought, "That sounds great."

Clare looked at her watch, "Look, I gotta go pick up Bella, so I'll see you later."

Eli said, "Bye."

Clare planted a kiss on Eli's forehead, "Bye."

* * *

><p>As Clare walked downstairs, Darcy came in the door.<p>

Clare said, "I gotta go get Bella. I don't wanna take Mason and Roman out, so can you just listen for them?"

Darcy said, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Once Clare arrived at Isabella's school, Isabella came out and hugged Clare.<p>

Clare said, "Hey Bella." Isabella said, "Hi mom."

Clare said, "Look, I got a surprise for you at home."

Isabella started jumping up and down, "Can you tell me? Can ya? Can ya? Please!"

Clare smiled at her daughter, "Nope. Now let's get you home before you have a heart attack."

* * *

><p>When Clare and Isabella walked inside, the second they were inside, Isabella asked, "Can I have my surprise <em>now<em>?"

Clare laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm, "Sure. It's in the kitchen."

Isabella dashed into the kitchen and screamed, "Aah! Aunt Darcy!"

Darcy picked up Isabella, "Isabella! I missed you!"

Isabella then walked over to Clare.

Clare asked, "You like your surprise?"

Isabella looked at Darcy then at Clare, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>That was Chapter 1!<p>

The more reviews I get the faster I'll upload Chapter 2.

A/N: Check Out My Other Story: "Fire Damage"


	2. Chapter 2

Once Isabella was doing her homework, Clare went upstairs to check on Eli.

She walked into their bedroom to see him clutching a picture of Julia and crying.

Clare had only seen Eli cry once before, back in high school when Fitz came back and he thought that he was gonna lose Clare.

Clare walked in and sat on their bed.

Clare planted kisses on Eli's forehead.

It broke Clare's heart to see Eli like this.

Eli didn't say a word, but noticed Clare and hugged her and cried into her chest.

Clare rubbed Eli's back trying to soothe him.

Clare sighed, "Eli, what happened? You were doing so well when I went to pick up Bella."

Eli moved himself off of Clare and dried his eyes.

He sighed a shaky sigh, "When you were gone, I had a nightmare about Julia."

Clare looked at Eli, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Eli nodded, "Julia came and said that I was replacing her with you and she killed you, Bella, Mason, Roman, and Adam."

Clare pulled Eli into a tight hug, "Eli, everyone is fine."

Eli looked at Clare sadly, "I know. I'm also scared that you're gonna find someone better. Someone without all this emotional shit that I have."

Clare sighed, "Eli, I could never find someone better. I love you. And you're emotional shit is what makes you you. And I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else."

A sad smile spread across Eli's face, "Really?"

Clare smiled, "Really."

Clare and Eli looked at each other for a minute before sharing a passionate kiss.

The kiss was broken when Mason and Roman started crying.

Clare blushed at Eli before getting up.

* * *

><p>Clare walked into Mason and Roman's room and went up to Mason's crib and said in a baby voice, "What's wrong, Masey?"<p>

Clare stopped once she got a whiff, "Ooh, you poo-pooed."

Clare changed Mason and brought Mason and Roman into her and Eli's room, "Someone wants their Daddy."

A smile spread across Eli's face when he saw Clare bringing his boys to him.

Clare put Mason and Roman on their bed, "Can you watch them for a second so I can make them bottles?"

Eli said, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>When Clare returned with two bottles and put Mason and Roman on their feeding pillows, so she could feed them both at the same time.<p>

Eli said, "Clare, I'll feed Mason."

Clare sighed, "No, it's okay. I'm used to feeding them this way. This is the way I feed them when you're at work. I know how hard today is for you."

Eli gave in knowing he wasn't gonna win this.

After Clare was done feeding them, Clare asked Eli, "What do you want for dinner?"

Eli said, "Tacos."

* * *

><p>Clare smiled as she carried Mason and Roman downstairs and put them in their playpen and walked up to Isabella and asked, "How's the homework going?"<p>

Isabella shrugged, "Fine."

Clare sighed, "Bella, are you feeling neglected? Like me and daddy don't pay attention to you anymore? That we only pay attention to Mason and Roman?"

Isabella nodded and Clare continued, "Why didn't you tell me or you dad that you felt this way?"

Isabella shrugged, "I dunno. I tried a couple times. But you and Daddy were always busy with Mason and Roman. It seemed like they were more important to you than me."

Clare ran her fingers through her hair, "Isabella, you are seven-years old. You are just as important to us as Mason and Roman. But your Dad and I aren't mind readers, so you need to tell either Mommy or Daddy when you feel like we love your brothers more than we love you. Okay?"

Isabella said, "Okay, Mommy."

Isabella hugged Clare, "I love you, Mommy."

Clare smiled and kissed the top of Isabella's head, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Once dinner was ready, Isabella sat down at the table.<p>

Once she saw Clare serving dinner, she asked, "Mom, aren't we gonna wait for Daddy?"

Clare shook her head, "Daddy doesn't feel good."

Once Darcy and Isabella was served, Clare took a plate of food and put it on a bed-and-breakfast/tray table and Isabella asked, "Mom what are you doing with that?"

Clare said, "I'm gonna bring your father his dinner."

* * *

><p>Clare walked into her and Eli's bedroom, "Eli? Babe, you hungry? I brought you a taco."<p>

Eli sat up and said, "Thanks, Clare."

Clare smiled, "No problem. I'll be in bed soon."

* * *

><p>Clare walked downstairs to eat dinner with Isabella and Darcy.<p>

After dinner, Isabella finished her homework and Clare was tucking Isabella in.

Clare sat on Isabella's bed and finished reading her a story.

Clare closed the book, "Okay. Bella, goodnight."

Isabella sighed sleepily, "Goodnight mom. I love you."

Clare kissed Isabella's forehead and tucked her in then shut the light and closed the door quietly.

* * *

><p>Then Clare walked into her and Eli's bedroom.<p>

She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed next to Eli and got under the covers.

Eli stirred and saw Clare in bed, "Hey baby."

And started planting kisses on Clare's neck.

Clare pushed Eli off, "Eli, we need to talk. You know how I was late leaving Bella's school?"

Eli nodded and Clare continued, "Well, Ms. Davis wanted to talk to me because she had the class write about their home life. And Isabella wrote about how she feels like all we do is pay attention to Mason and Roman. Like she doesn't matter to us. I talked to Izzy about her feeling neglected, but I wanted to just let you know what was going on."

Eli sighed, "Why didn't you tell me when you got home?"

Clare said, "I didn't wanna tell you any potentially upsetting news today."

Eli pulled Clare to him, "Look, no matter what kind of day I'm having, she my daughter and you're my wife. I don't want you to keep any secrets from me. Okay?"

Clare rested her head on Eli's chest, "Yeah, I can do that."

Clare and Eli smiled at each other for a moment before sharing a passionate kiss.

Eli reluctantly pulled back and noticed it was after midnight and a grin spread across Eli's face.

Clare looked at Eli and saw his facial expression, "What're you so happy about?"

Eli kissed the top of Clare's head, "I'm in bed with my perfect wife."

Clare blushed and Eli continued, "And I still have the same effect on you that I did in high school."

Clare punched Eli's shoulder playfully, "Shut up."

Eli continued, "And we got through Julia's anniversary."

Clare kissed Eli's nose, "This is why I love you, you pretend you're this hard-core bad-ass, but you're really just a big teddy bear."

Eli wrapped his arm around Clare, "Just don't tell Adam, he'd never let me live it down."

Clare laughed because she knew it was true.

Clare and Eli just cuddled all night knowing that they can make it through anything fate throws at them.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the Story :(<p> 


End file.
